


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #9 : « L'ennemi est partout »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark fic, F/M, Family Issues, Father issues, Kid!Sheev Palpatine, Legends Never Die, One Shot, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Palpatine Support Committee, dark themes, headcanons, siblings hate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Cosinga n'était pas la seule menace au bien-être de Sheev Palpatine. Son frère était un bon remplaçant, quand leur père était absent.





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #9 : « L'ennemi est partout »

**Author's Note:**

> Tiens. Une revenante.
> 
> Après avoir bien profité de mes vacances, sans aucun rythme de publication à tenir, je profite de ma rentrée scolaire pour déterrer les quelques textes écrits pendant l'été, et les poster dans les différents recueils avant d'être débordée T.T

Palpatine n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que Cosinga le frappe, pour recevoir des coups.

Son frère, Kervan, savait très bien prendre la place de leur père.

De deux ans son cadet, Kervan était le plus âgé des deux petits frères de Sheev. Il était aussi plus solidement bâti que l'aîné de la fratrie. Mais Palpatine n'avait jamais manqué de riposter si Kervan l'attaquait, alors qu'il avait longtemps craint de se rebeller contre Cosinga.

Les quatre plus jeunes enfants Palpatine avaient tous grandi en apprenant à détester Sheev. Kervan ratait rarement une occasion de le lui rappeler – avec ses poings.

Les deux frères, pour la énième fois, s'occupaient à s'écharper mutuellement. Kervan avait piqué une crise pour une broutille, et s'était jeté sur Sheev sans plus de cérémonie. Il lui tirait désormais les cheveux, comme s'il tentait de les lui arracher, tandis que le plus frêle cherchait à s'extirper de la poigne écrasante de son cadet.

Leur mère arriva sur ces entrefaites, mais n'osa pas – comme c'était toujours le cas – intervenir elle-même pour séparer ses fils. Elle appela donc un domestique.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kervan" est l'un des noms que j'ai créés pour le reste de la fratrie Palpatine, il n'a jamais jamais été canon.
> 
> Concernant leurs comportements, disons que Kervan a eu un très mauvais exemple avec Cosinga, que Sheev en a marre de se faire taper par tout le monde, et que leur mère est terrorisée par l'idée de se prendre un coup perdu. Bref, du beau monde.


End file.
